


sam ponders the gayness of his brother

by itsmyusualday



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Impala, M/M, Mild Language, POV Sam Winchester, Pie, Short, Young Castiel (Supernatural), Young Castiel/Young Dean Winchester, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester, john winchester doesn't exist here i guess, plz just do your homework sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 02:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15831744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmyusualday/pseuds/itsmyusualday
Summary: sammy is trying to do his homework and is distracted by his brother being gay(starring castiel, who is also distracting and gay)





	sam ponders the gayness of his brother

"Dean, Cas is here," Sam called, and immediately went back to his homework that was spread all across the couch and coffee table in front of him. He could see Dean's friend out of the corner of his eye, the older teen standing patiently by the door with his hands tucked easily into his pockets and gaze affixed to the staircase.

"Gimme a sec," Dean yelled from his room, and something slammed onto the floor. "Dammit!"

"Watch your mouth," Mom called from the kitchen. She poked her head around the corner, her hair dusted with flour, and smiled at Castiel. "Would you like to stay for supper, dear?"

"Uh...umm," Cas stammered, and Dean rescued him, pounding down the stairs as he tugged on his leather jacket.

"We'll be back in plenty time, Mom, and his parents are outta town, so he'll be staying," he said. "Especially if - oh my god, is that pie I smell?"

She chuckled and vanished back into the kitchen. "Yes, it is."

Dean grinned. "Awesome, Mom!" He licked his lips, then spun to Castiel. "So, boardwalk or mall?"

"Mall," Cas said, eyeing the doorway through which their mom was still mixing the pie filling. He was always shy around her, for whatever reason Sam hadn't figured out.

"Good choice. It's closer." Dean nodded and went to grab the keys, but frowned when the familiar keychain wasn't dangling beside the door. "Where the hell are my keys?"

Sam snickered involuntarily and Dean's gaze snapped to him.

"Did you take my keys, Sammy?"

"No," Sam protested, sticking a tongue out at his brother for the continually used nickname. "They're probably in your pocket, jerk."

"Bitch," said Dean automatically, rolling his eyes. He patted his jacket pocket, and sure enough, there was a reassuring jingle from inside. He snorted and headed for the door. "Come on, Cas."

Castiel followed him, his hands still tucked firmly in his pockets as he cast a smile at Sam before vanishing out the front door.

Dropping his science book, Sam bolted for the window and unsubtly yanked the curtain aside to peer out as his brother and Cas went down the porch steps and toward Dean's sleek black Impala. Sam could already hear them talking from here.

"Of course not, Dean," Cas was saying. "I can eat as many pieces of pie as you can, you know."

Dean laughed, shoving at Cas' shoulder as they reached the car. "Yeah right, dork."

Castiel's smile went soft as he gazed at Dean, and he reached to trail a hand along the other's shoulder as they paused at the car. Dean grinned back at him, leaning into the touch before he turned suddenly toward the house as if drawn by some sixth sense. He glared directly at the window Sam was spying through. "Sammy, stop being a creep!"

Sam thrust a finger into his mouth and mock-gagged at his older brother, then exaggeratedly let the curtain drop back into place. He waited a moment, then peeked an eye out the side to see what else they did.

He was more than a little disgusted at the sappy looks they were exchanging as Cas went around to the passenger's side and slid in, but he could see through the windows as Cas buckled himself in, then shifted across the seat to lean on Dean's side. There was a short exchange of words, both with gross love-stricken looks on their faces, but finally, Dean started the car.

With a throaty purr, the Impala awoke and easily started forward. Sam could see for another few seconds as Castiel leaned a little further and pressed a kiss to Dean's jaw and Dean nudging at him fondly while steering with the other hand.

Sam rolled his eyes, sighing loudly, then went back to his homework.

**Author's Note:**

> why do i write


End file.
